


Lies

by Rynfinity



Series: Out of the Mouths of Babes [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/pseuds/Rynfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, see to it that you try harder," Odin demands.  "Trust me, this is more important than you know."</p><p>This is a prequel to Truths.  Either work can be read alone, but they probably make the most sense read together (in either order).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

"Your brother hasn't adjusted well to school over the past two semesters," Frigga warns Thor, her expression serious. "His counselor says he really needs our support this summer."

Thor nods. He knows what's coming.

And sure enough, here it is: "We're counting on you, Thor, your father and I."

He nods again. There isn't any point in arguing.

"They were all idiots," Loki tells Thor later that day. "There wasn't a thing for me to learn there, so I stopped trying."

Collectively, at least half of these statements are lies. The trick is in figuring out how to tell them apart, before they burn you.

It’s a trick Thor may never master. Not in time, at least.

~

Loki has clearly learned at least one thing in college: How to wield, fully and without reservation, the awesome power of his sexuality.

The little brother who’d left town in the fall had been delicately beautiful, yes, but he'd radiated a childlike innocence that had always made his appeal easy to overlook... or, at least, had made _failing_ to overlook it feel jarringly, sickeningly wrong.

The little brother Thor's confronted with now is a wanton, heathen creature, all spindly, coltish limbs and wide eyes and burning, palpable need. 

This Loki – the latest version - is essentially the creepiest anime porn brought to life, in at once the best and worst ways imaginable.

It's still _all wrong,_ of course; now, though, it manages to be just the _right sort of wrong_ somehow.

~

At first Thor does his best to keep his distance. "He doesn't need me," he tells his mother, trying to sound more confident than he feels. “He’s fine.”

He desperately needs to convince someone.

As much as he doesn't like facing it, too, that _someone_ is probably himself.

~

"Did you miss me," Loki asks, licking the sticky remains of a half dozen hot wings off long, graceful fingers. Sucking each finger, one after another. Letting go the last one with a wet slurp, then inspecting them at arm's length. His fingernails sport black polish, shiny with oil.

"Huh?" Thor can't remember the question. 

"I didn't think so," Loki says with a humorless laugh.

"Fuck you," Thor growls, angry with himself and taking it out on his brother. Just like old times.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Loki says. His words carry the awful weight of prophesy.

~

"I thought we agreed you would make an effort to spend more time with your brother." Their parents have cornered Thor in the kitchen.

The kitchen, where he's taken to hiding from Loki.

"I'm trying," Thor mutters. It's a sin of omission, one made in an desperate effort to forestall a far greater sin of commission.

"Well, see to it that you try harder," Odin demands. "Trust me, this is more important than you know."

 _And you are an old man, and a fool,_ Thor thinks but doesn't offer.

As his father turns away, Thor makes himself a silent, solemn vow: He will be more subtle in hiding from Loki.

~

Loki, who otherwise spends far, far too much time in Thor's bedroom.

"Your computer is faster than mine," Loki purrs. "You don't mind if I use it, do you?" He is fresh out of the shower and, as best Thor can see (which he's trying hard not to, he is!), dressed only in a wet towel slung dangerously low about slender hips.

There are at least a million reasons to send Loki back to his own room.

"No, of course not." Thor feels the floor falling away, taking his stomach with it. "You can use it any time."

~

"It's good to see you, brother." Loki's smile is bright and genuine, eyes even greener than Thor remembers.

It's not the conversation they should be having.

Thor has just returned from football camp. He's been away two wonderful weeks, a hard-won concession from their worried parents.

Loki seems fine. Better than fine.

Thor is opting (trying!) to ignore the fact that - when he marches upstairs, home right on schedule - he has somehow managed to _surprise_ Loki. In fact, Thor has somehow surprised his little brother, all but naked in _his_ bedroom, using Thor's computer to stream gay porn.

"I didn't expect you so early," Loki says, looking anything but startled. Anything but contrite. "Oops?" With a lazy shrug he turns back to the monitor.

Thor is not familiar with the video in question. Even so, it takes only a brief glimpse to note that one actor is sculpted and golden.

The other is delicate and dark-haired and pale.

Like a porcelain doll.

Like Loki, now that you mention it.

So he carefully doesn't mention it.

He can't do this, he can't. "Get the fuck out of my room," Thor orders, voice shaking.

"But you said-."

" _Now, Loki!_ "

Loki goes, in a huff, flouncing out gracefully if not graciously. It's hard not to notice he's far less offended than it's his nature to be. Impossible, even.

Thor closes his door. He should, in turn, just close the browser. Close the browser, set down his things, and go apologize to his brat of a brother.

Instead, he watches the entire thing.

When he flops on his bed, everything smells of Loki.

~

"I love you, you know," Loki tells him. He is sitting on Thor's bed, dangerously close. The thin fabric of his lightweight knit pants leaves nothing to the imagination.

That's irrelevant, though - Thor's imagination long since went straight to Hell and stayed there. "Of course you do. You're my brother," Thor responds. He can hope, after all.

"Oh, but I don't love you _like a brother._ " Loki smirks. "And Thor? You can lie to yourself all you like... but I don't think you want me to."

"Fuck you," Thor growls.

Loki laughs, head cocked, teeth bright white and black hair cascading over one pale shoulder. "Precisely."

~

When Thor finally gives in to temptation they are both shitfaced. Their parents are gone for the weekend, visiting friends at someone's _Lake House._ The brothers are, of course, long since old enough to be left alone.

Except Loki is _not well._

Not to worry, their parents say; big brother Thor is there to keep an eye on things.

~

With no one else home Loki parades about the house naked. His body is perfect and flawless, the most beautiful thing Thor has ever seen.

"You want me," Loki points out, altogether unnecessarily. "Good," he continues when Thor opts not to grace the whole thing with an answer, "because I want you, too."

And what Loki wants, Loki gets.

~

Thor has never fucked a man before.

It's easier than it sounds, both physically and mentally. Enough vodka apparently helps Loki relax, to the point Thor slides into welcoming heat rather than clenched misery.

If he shuts his eyes Thor can almost pretend he's thrusting hard into a girl.

But he doesn't, and he isn't. Loki's eyes bore straight into Thor's soul.

~

The next time drunken, no-frills, impersonal animal humping isn't enough. They kiss, hard and wet and frantic. Loki's mouth pulls Thor in, threatening to drown him.

It's impossible, more and more, to clearly remember who's the _damaged_ one here.

~

"Thank you, son," Odin says, clapping Thor on the shoulder. "It's good to see you and Loki doing things together."

Thor chokes. "Breathed spit," he rasps in the face of Odin's pinched-looking concern.

~

They say it takes no fewer than 21 consecutive days to make something a habit.

They're wrong.


End file.
